Stygian Blue
by sillygrizzlies
Summary: Murdoc and 2D are suddenly forced into a relationship, and the two have to find a way to bare through it... Or are they actually enjoying it? (Post phase 3) Triggers: Drug use, explicit material, cursing, mental issues, and generally a lot of sexual tension


With every intake, that wonderful poison healed him. He felt it fill his lungs, stinging at every natural instinct to expel it, yet he only did so once he felt the release. He hated the fact that a drug was ultimately the thing that made him happy, but who could blame him? 2D's life was too far gone. Without his voice, he was meaningless.

2D slowly stood from his bed, sighing out the remains of the poison from his lungs. Soon enough, he finally noticed the growing hunger pains clawing at his abdomen.

He quickly made his way down the wrecked staircase, attempting to ignore the wretched cries of help from Murdoc's room. 2D eventually made it down to the kitchen, where he began raiding the cabinets. Spoiled, spoiled, meat, freezer-frozen… Finally, something edible. Bloody applesauce.

Stuart sat around, fulfilling his munchies for a while before he noticed a figure coming down the stairs. More specifically a green, shirtless, shit-faced figure.

Murdoc stumbled around the kitchen, grumbling to himself, and looking as though he weren't ignoring 2D, even though he probably was. He eventually found a bottle of rum, sliding it off a high shelf and swinging it up to his lips. The bottle's contents were soon no more, and he tossed it away.

Murdoc looked over to catch Stuart staring at him, and he growled faintly. "What?"

2D blinked. "You haven't got trousers on."

Murdoc's eyes gaped, yet he smirked. "You've seen me enough without 'em. Don't bother staring, bloke."

Stuart sighed, closing his eyes tight and shaking his head. His morning didn't need to start like this. "I-I wasn't staring. I just found it bloody odd."

Murdoc stepped closer to lightly smack him over his blue head, snickering. "Shuddup. You were staring. You always stare, pretty boy." He pinched his red cheek, examining his face. "You're high, aren't you?"

2D opened an eye, biting down on his lip. "Yeah."

"Right. You reek of weed. Take a bloody shower, faceache."

Stu narrowed his eyes. "You're one to speak."

Murdoc bared his abnormal teeth, and shoved him against his chair. "I'm not the pretty boy, as much as I'd like to be. You're lucky to have your bloody looks. Take care of 'em, fuck." He stepped away after giving 2D a smack, still lightly snarling as he stumbled over to his recording room.

As he ran his fingers through his wet hair, 2D kept thinking about Murdoc's sort-of-compliments. He always calls him his "pretty boy". He never was sure if it was mocking or otherwise, but it still flattered him occasionally.

Stuart had taken Murdoc's advice (or more like orders) to take a shower. He didn't bathe as much as he should, but it was always nice to feel the warm water on his skin. In here, it was quiet. Just the sound of water and his gentle breathing filled the air. Eventually, 2D found himself getting even more relaxed, and slowly slid down to the floor, curling up as his face lifted towards the shower head. The water trailed down his body, past his bruises and scars; past his pale complexion; past his tangled hair; past his numbness. 2D was numb. He had always been after inhabiting this god forsaken flat. Yet despite his anesthesia, Stuart could feel certain things. He could feel when the warm sunlight bladed through his window blinds, giving his skin gentle affection. He could feel the way his voice echoed down the hallway, sensing the vibrations. He could feel the soft breeze from the AC on days when it was too hot. He could feel… cold, coLD, COLD!

Stuart jumped awake, letting out a yelp as he realized how cold the water had gotten… He'd fallen asleep, and wasted all the bloody warm water. Great.

Once dressed, 2D flopped down on a couch, watching the fan spin endlessly above him. His trance was soon ruined as Murdoc smacked a tabloid down on his chest, earning him a groan.

"What's this…?" Stuart held it up, brow raised.

"Look…" Murdoc pointed to a headline on the front page, labeled with 'Gorillaz Bassist & Singer Passionate Lovers!'.

2D took a moment to process this. "...What."

Murdoc glared at him, curling his lip. "They think we're bloody gay together. How the fuck did this happen?"

He looked up at Murdoc, blinking. "Dunno. Tabloids are weird."

"Don't you care?!" Murdoc shoved him, snarling. "I can't get birds if they think I'm shagging twigs like you!"

2D sighed. "I don't care. I've got no reputation regardless."

The bassist tugged at his hair, causing Stuart to whine. "I've got a reputation. And maybe I like to keep it a bit polished, yeah?" He bawled up his fists, nearly pulling the hair right out of the poor singer's head.

2D whimpered, "C-Could you let me g-"

He was interrupted by a roar of laughter from the other side of the room, causing both to turn to its origin. Noodle was losing her shit over a copy of the tabloid, doubled over and howling.

Murdoc snarled, abandoning 2D's hair and stepping closer to the guitarist. "Hey! This isn't bloody funny!"

Noodle glanced up, wiping her eye and recovering from the laughter. "H-Hey, you should pay more attention to your lover, yeah?" She snickered.

"SHUT UP!" He barked, before groaning and throwing his head into his hands. "This is a disaster… I can't leave this bloody flat!"

Noodle slid into a seat, still chuckling lightly. "You know, maybe this is actually a blessing in disguise?"

Murdoc glanced up, looking disgusted at the statement. "...How?"

"It's finally gotten us press after nearly five years. The media is interested." She smiled.

2D sat up more. "I dunno if we really want this press though… Murdoc is pretty upset…"

"I'm fine!" Murdoc insisted, growling at him. "...And for once I agree with the faceache. Do we really want Gorillaz to be known as 'that one gay cartoon band'?"

Noodle smirked, bringing her legs up to her chest. "That's exactly what I want. The media loves gays. Do you know how many albums we could sell with this kind of press?"

"Didn't Ellen get a TV show for being a lesbian…?" 2D pondered quietly.

"Yeah!" Noodle exclaimed, beaming.

Murdoc scowled. "As much as I want to get more money, wouldn't I have to pretend to… Date 2D?"

The guitarist nodded. "Yeah. But wouldn't it be great if we got our own TV show? Maybe even a movie, finally?!"

Murdoc curled his lip, skeptical. "That's a stretch, but no. I couldn't bare it."

"Oh really?" Noodle smirked mischievously. "What if London's most read tabloid suddenly received many, very detailed pictures of the Christmas party two years ago?"

2D blinked. "...You wouldn't."

"I would."

Murdoc scowled. "You can't."

"I can!" Noodle sneered, knowing her blackmail was successful.

The room was completely silent for a solid few minutes as the three stood dead, waiting for the first to speak. 2D didn't care too much about the idea of "dating" Murdoc, but he did care about those pictures being released. He had some dignity, after all.

"...Fuck, fine." Murdoc groaned, leaning back against the couch. "Just for a while. Long enough for the media to lose their shite…"

Noodle snickered, clapping happily. "I'll go tell Russel!"

The singer and bassist simultaneously sighed as Noodle left briskly, the two sitting in awkward silence after that.

"...What are we supposed to do?" 2D finally questioned, scratching at his head.

"Fuck if I know. I've never been in an actual relationship before." Murdoc looked over at him, scowling.

Stu blinked. "Wait, really?"

"Yeah. I've never been a real affectionate bloke, as you can tell."

2D nodded slowly, rubbing his head. "...Do we have to go on dates and stuff?"

"Guess so… The paparazzi would eat that shite up." Murdoc sighed. "But I'm making you pay for everything."

2D giggled, raising a brow. "So that means you're the bird in the relationship?"

Murdoc glanced over, staring at him before smacking him hard.


End file.
